


Inner Gay

by missdaisyone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but excited, so nervous, very minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdaisyone/pseuds/missdaisyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo, son of hades, has an Inner gay.<br/>Hard to believe?<br/>I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Gay

Not everybody knows this but Nico Di Angelo has an inner gay. He may act dark and gloomy all the time but the truth? He can be a major girl.

After the war with gaea everybody could use a phone without monsters trying to attack. Ever since, Nico hasn't stopped taking selfies with his boyfriend, percy jackson. Duck faces are everywhere on his instagram,facebook,twitter you name it.

And his use of the words 'bitch' and 'hella' is halarious. Just the other day Annabeth wad getting a little to touchy with Percy so Nico gave her the name annabitch. I believe his exact words were "your being a hella annoying annabitch so why don't you be a slut somewhere else?" with his hand on his hip. He doesn't say fabulous a lot unless he's talking about clothes. Witch brings me to my next point.

It doesn't matter what Nico says, he loves shopping. Whenever Hazel asks if he wants to join her he always goes. He even drags Percy with him. It's not like his boyfriend minds, he loves shopping too. Not to mention he also loves looking at Nico ass when tries on diffrent kinds of exceptionally tight, he might add, jeans. He never buying anything that isn't black, so no rainbow. He leaves the colors to Percy, he does wear a little rainbow.

If you ask Nico about his 'inner gay' he will surely deny it, hell he may even bitch slap you, but look at the facts. Somewhere inside him there is a diva ready to come out. But isn't there one in all of us?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. Done! My first fanfiction I EVER wrote. I am so nervous to upload this so please, tell me what you think. I also like kudos, it let's me know you like it but are to lazy to comment. (It's fine I'm the exact same way)  
> Hopfully, if people like this, I can get more stories up.I have lots of ideas, so much I literally wrote some in a notebook.  
> Fyi:I love criticism.  
> OK well I changed it a little from what it used to be.I thought it needed a little more.I have a little time right now but I'm just throwing ideas in my head into this storie.I'm not very organized.


End file.
